


timing

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Jesse McCree, Mutually Unrequited, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: Sometimes, their timing isn't right. But other times, it is.Or, how Jack learns that there are much harder lessons that those he gets in dance class. Or not.





	timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a sad ending but honestly a lot of stuff irl has been going wrong and I needed something short with a happy ending, so haha I played myself.

                The man in front of him means everything.

 

                He’s the sunlight coming from the windows, he’s the air in his lungs.

 

                He’s Jack, his best friend.

 

                And he’s getting married in two weeks.

 

                Gabriel’s good at hiding his feelings. So good, in fact, that most people would tell you he doesn’t feel at all. What Jack knows, on the contrary, is that _Gabe_ feels too much sometimes and by reacting at everything, he ends up doing nothing.

 

                So Jack is not uncomfortable by his perpetual frown, he knows his friend is happy to help him. He knows his friend.

 

                He knows Gabriel feels too much for him.

 

                But Jack doesn’t, and it kills him. He used to spend a lot of time wishing he could care for Gabriel like Gabriel cared for him, but he couldn’t force himself to do so.

 

                He knows Gabriel knows, so neither of them speak about it.

 

                Gabriel teaches him how to dance for days, and is proud of how fast Jack learns. He also enjoys the closeness and, at some point, almost kissed him.

 

                But nothing happens and Jack got married.

 

* * *

 

 

                It’s been seven years.

 

                He hasn’t seen Gabriel in five.

 

                “It’s too much, Jackie… I can’t”.

 

                So Jack lets him go, never telling him of the divorce papers that he signed that morning.

 

                They text sometimes, send pictures to each other. He sends Gabriel a _goddammed_ _dickpic_ by mistake once. Gabriel calls him, just to make sure Jack hears how loud he’s laughing at him. Jack wishes he could have recorded that call and hates himself because he can’t get himself to ask Gabriel to come back.

 

                He’s been so alone these five years.

 

                He doesn’t know if he loves Gabriel.

 

                He doesn’t know if Gabriel still loves him.

 

                He knows he doesn’t deserve it.

 

                So when nothing happens, Jack’s not surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

                Jack knows a lot of things.

 

                Like that sending that pic that one occasion isn’t a mistake, would never be, even if it feels like one.

 

                Or that Gabriel has a kid, Jesse, that loves horses and receives terrible DVDs of terrible movies the mysterious uncle Jack from the other side of the country sends him for his birthday.

 

                He also knows that Gabriel is coming back.

 

                Because Gabriel tells him five seconds before Jacks starts hyperventilating and offering his place for them to stay because they couldn’t stay anywhere else, please. He doesn’t care how much could hurt having _Gabe_ so close yet so far, because not having him in his life is slowly killing him.

 

                Gabriel says yes, Jesse and him are thankful and will probably get their own place soon.

 

                He never mentions a third person and Jack never asks.

 

* * *

 

                It’s been another seven years.

 

                Gabriel and Jesse never get their own place.

 

                Instead, Jack make his place _their_ place.

 

                Jesse grows faster than they imagine and he wants a room for himself, so _obviously_ Gabriel moves his things into Jack’s room. It’s no problem at all, he’s been sleeping there for years.

 

                He’s been doing a lot more than sleep there these years.

 

                So when Jesse calls Jack dad, he’s not surprised.

 

                He is, though, when Gabriel calls his name in the middle of the night and tells him for how long he’s been loving him and that he wants more, that he’s always want more but won’t ask for more than he can get because he can’t, he just can’t live for so long without Jack by his side.

 

                Gabriel is quite a mess when he says all those things, but Jack is proud he’s saying them.

 

                He kisses Gabriel and tells him he’s not going anywhere and hopes Gabriel isn’t either. He also takes a little box out of the nightstand.

 

                He’s not surprised when Gabriel accepts his marriage proposal.

 

                But, damn, he sure feels so much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that may need saying in regards of this: no, Jack (nor anyone) is to blame for not loving someone back. It happens and it was supposed to stay that way because I deserve to suffer and because life's like that but no, I needed a cop-out and gave myself the happy ending I'll never have for many reasons (like the ones I mentioned in the notes up there).
> 
> This is how I'm dealing with the downwards spiral that my life is in right now.


End file.
